Somewhere
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What happened to Alice after she was thrown into Abyss, before she met Oz? Who was she searching for? And who did she find? Oneshot.


**Okay here's the deal peoples! I usually write for OzxAlice cause that's, like, the cutest thing ever, but as for this one, I just couldn't get out of my head how well this song matched and before I knew it, I'd written it. It implies a little JackxAlice but as friends or siblings kinda way. Just my interpretation of what happened after she was thrown into Abyss and before she met Oz. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts :( Songfic song by Within Temptation.**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere

All the girl could remember from that day was blood.

There was a lot of blood, hers and her cat's.

Then, the next thing she knew, she could open her eyes again, but she was not where she had remembered closing them. Instead, she was met with darkness, pitch black that made her sick to her stomach just looking at. It was as though she had never even opened her eyes in the first place.

She remembered feeling that horrible pain shoot through her chest, two sharp blades being dug into her heart as the crimson rivers burst forth.

She felt hollow inside, and she cringed over, curling her body up into a ball and squeezing her eyes shut. Staring at the backs of her eyelids seemed to be lighter than the dark Abyss around her.

Aside from the pain she knew she should have been feeling at that time, she also felt another emotion that she could not quite place. It was like searching for something behind you when forward was the only possibly way to go.

She had no idea how long she waited there for, nor did she know who or what she was waiting for. Her mind was blank, there was nothing there, and all she could focus on was the next silent breath she intended to take, wondering when it would be that she would find herself unable to do so.

Then, she finally heard a noise, and she wished she had not.

It was a terrible wailing sound, like that of a desperate wolf, separated from its pack but already half dead.

It was deafeningly painful to listen to, the high-pitched cries often cracking and the voice faltering at times only to come back even stronger and more painful seconds later. She wished it would be silent, in fear that some horrible creature would somehow be led to her through the sounds and devour her.

She did not know how long she waited, but eventually, after some unknown amount of time had passed, her eyes still sealed shut, she felt a burning sensation in her lungs that was just about unbearable. She wanted to make it stop, but did not know how.

Then finally, the terrible screaming ceased, and her lungs did not hurt so much anymore.

* * *

The girl assumed she had fallen asleep, for she opened her eyes once more to nothing but darkness.

But since her eyes had been closed for so long, when she did open them once more it seemed a bit brighter in that unforgiving, black Abyss, probably because she was so accustomed to the dark now. That is what she decided to call this place, the Abyss, for she had heard stories that told of Heaven and of Hell and somehow just knew that this was neither place. She did not know where she had heard those stories, though.

So she decided to try and remember where she had heard them, but she could not remember anything for her mind was blank. She kept trying though, and finally just when she had thought she could try no farther, an image flashed in her mind.

It startled her at first, for since she could remember getting there, she had seen nothing but black in both her real vision and her thoughts. The flash was quick and almost too fast to catch but she did. She caught it and latched onto it for a second in time, just barely long enough to make out what it was.

A long, golden streak leaked from an emerald coat which concealed pale skin. She thought she gasped before the image flashed away into the darkness, but she was not sure. The only thing she was sure of from then on out was the one word that had escaped her lips since she had arrived wherever it was she was :

"Jack…"

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence, **_

_**Can't you hear my screams?**_

_**Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**But one thing's for sure**_

_**You're always in my heart**_

The girl, after some long amount of time after that, was finally able to remember her name.

It was thanks to the man she had seen in her mind, Jack, that she could remember. Rather, she heard his deep voice clearly, yet could only make out one word amongst all the others. He kept saying, over and over again, the only word she could catch : Alice. So she decided that, since she only heard that word and nothing more, there must have been a reason why she could hear it. So she took the word and made it her own, even if it was not supposed to be hers, she wanted it.

Alice knew she wanted to find him, she did not know exactly _why _though. Perhaps it was just because of the way he said her name, or that she had seen nothing else in the Abyss aside from thoughts of him and heard nothing more aside from his voice and her own sobs.

So she decided she would look for him, even though she could see nothing, nor could she tell if she was moving her feet or not. But she searched for him, if not physically then mentally. She wanted to know who he was and who _she _was, what had happened to them and why she was here. She wanted to know _everything._

Alice wondered where the best place to start searching for him would be.

But as she looked around the swallowing blackness about her, she figured anywhere would be suitable for beginning.

_**I'll find you Somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

As time went by for Alice in the Abyss, she began to be able to use more and more of her senses, yet she knew not just how long it took for her to learn how.

Soon enough, she found herself walking on a ground, sometimes checkered like a chess game or sometimes filled up to her ankles with violet water. She would find objects protruding from the ground, such as rocking horses, stuffed animals and dolls. She did not know _how _she knew what these things were, but she did, and she soon realized that her mind must no longer be blank.

She wandered through the darkness for a very long time, sometimes even forgetting what it was she was searching for. She never saw anything that resembled Jack there, nor did she see anything aside from herself that could even move at all.

She kept looking though; however there was something buried deep inside of her that told her he was not here and that she would never find him while trapped in the Abyss. Yet she knew not how to escape it, nor if she should, so instead she wandered for what must have been eternities.

It was painful to her, knowing she could never find him. He was the only one she remembered and wondered if there had been others. Or perhaps this was all a dream and she would wake up sooner or later. Or perhaps those fragments of remembrance had all been a dream and she was wasting her infinite time here.

Yet she kept looking, knowing there was something worth looking for otherwise she would not be doing it.

So she continued to walk, hopelessly hoping for some sort of salvation.

_**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home**_

_**I want to embrace you and never let you go**_

_**Almost hope you're in heaven, so no one can hurt your soul**_

_**Living in agony, cause I just did not know**_

_**Where you are**_

Eventually, Alice began to grow accustomed to the dark Abyss and all the things in it.

She was both surprised, delighted and scared when she once discovered a being almost like herself. It could move on its own and emit noises just as she could, yet it was much larger. It was like the things she had seen sticking out of the ground prior. A giant plush doll with huge, hollow eyes and an enormous gaping mouth stared back at her.

Alice felt the urge to confront it and possibly question it, but some feral instinct deep inside her outweighed that part of her and forced her to run. It followed her wherever she went, and finally, for the first time in a long while, Alice felt too tired to go any farther. So she came to a stop and turned to face the doll, waiting for whatever it might do to her.

Then, all at once, she felt a bubbling in her stomach, which was frightening to her since it had been empty for as long as she could remember. It welled up inside of her and before she could even begin to comprehend what was going on, she found herself eye level with the giant doll. Her mouth was cramped with large, white teeth and her huge, pawed hands were occupied with a humungous scythe.

Her body acted on its own and the weapon made contact with the doll, slashing it in two halves before it dispersed, screeching into the air.

_**I'll find you Somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying, until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

It was after some time when Alice finally realized that she could transform into The Black Rabbit at any time she wished.

She learned from her own experiences about Cards and Chains and even about the Will of the Abyss.

Yet still, Alice searched for that man, whose name she had all but forgotten up to this point. She just knew she _had _to find him, this person who had provided her with a name. Even if he had been the one to put her in this place, she knew that somehow she could forgive him, because she knew at some point in time she had talked with him and seen him. And she also knew that some days, she had not seen him, but someone else had in her place. A paler, whiter copy of herself that she simply could not name.

Once, Alice saw a small creature wandering about on the checkered floors of the Abyss, and he also seemed to be searching for something. It was a small black cat with a collar around his neck, and a tiny bell that made no sound attached to it. Alice got as close as she could to it, slowly reaching out her hand when she was near enough.

Only then did she realized that the cat had no eyes.

It sensed her presence and gritted its teeth, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. Yet Alice reached out even farther, finally managing to pet it on the head, the feeling of the soft, warm fur seeping into her nerves.

The animal was still for a moment, and she almost thought she heard it purr for a second before it turned away and dashed off into the shadows.

_**Wherever you are I won't stop searching**_

_**Wherever it takes me to go…**_

Then one day, not long after she had seen the cat, Alice heard something.

It was not the screeching of a Card off in the distance that she had grown so accustomed to, but it was the sound of something she felt like she should have know from something, somewhere at some point in time.

So she followed it as best she could, the sound of a sweet, yet somewhat eerie tune. It was that of a music box, and it filled her empty body with feelings of nostalgia so strong she soon found tears pouring down her cheeks. There was a burning sensation in her chest and she suddenly felt emptier than ever, yet it was both the best and worst feeling she had ever been blessed to feel.

The music grew louder and louder as she followed, until it finally came to a sharp, merciless stop. Alice too stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Her mind was suddenly full of images from her past, yet no matter how desperately she tried, she could only manage to cling to one of them. It was the image of Jack she had seen before, only now it was even blurrier than it had been. She reached out her hand as though she could grasp it and bring it back, but it vanished.

She felt more tears falling and was about to collapse to her knees when her mind gave her one last image.

She saw two young boys standing next to a grave in the shape of a cross, buried halfway into the ground in a grassy place somewhere far away, yet somehow close by.

One boy had messy black hair and a nervous face that somehow amused her.

But the one she was interested in was the other boy, the one with blonde hair and emerald eyes who held a golden pocket watch in his pale hand.

As the boy opened the watch, a familiar nostalgic melody filled her ears once more.

Alice then raised her head.

It was time to leave this place, and begin searching for what she needed to find…

_**I'll find you Somewhere**_

_**I'll keep on trying, until my dying day**_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened,**_

_**The truth will free my soul.

* * *

**_

**A/N: And so it begins...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
